Ya Ampun
by Aprktbrtduwdlz
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, dengan berat hati terpaksa tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan di kamar yang sama. Dengan dia, Akashi Seijuuro. Seneng apa seneng?


"Selamat pagi, Si Tukang Tidur."

Pemuda yang baru saja terbangun dari gemerlap dunia mimpi, menoleh cepat. Ia memicing, berusaha memfokuskan pengelihatannya yang masih sangat buram. Pagi ini adalah hari libur, semestinya menjadi hal yang wajar jika pemuda berkacamata itu bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Setelah pandangannya mulai fokus dan telah mengenakan kacamatanya, ia menyadari siapa yang baru saja memberi sindiran halus padanya.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut, karena biasanya orang itu bangun lebih siang darinya, "kau mengagetkanku," pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang. Kakinya kini menyentuh lantai, "Seijuuro." Kemudian ia menguap.

Seijuuro tersenyum tipis, "bersihkan liur di wajahmu, saking lelahnya kau sampai _ngiler_, huh?" Ia terkekeh, "dan segeralah ke ruang makan, nanti teh jatahmu dingin. Oh, aku juga sudah memasak untukmu. Bergegaslah."

Shintarou cepat-cepat membersihkan liurnya. Kalau saja Seijuuro tidak memberi tahunya, dia tak akan menyadari hal itu.

Walau sebenarnya pipi Shintarou sudah memerah malu, ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau malah bertingkah seperti kepala asrama, tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu," Shintarou beranjak keluar kamar, _stay cool_, ia berjalan keluar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, "lagipula kau terlalu pengertian untuk sebatas teman satu kamar." Ia menambahkan.

Seijuuro hanya menggendikkan bahu, memutar bola matanya ke arah lain, berusaha membuat Shintarou semakin kesal.

Benar saja, Shintarou mendecih dan langsung bergegas keluar kamar. Seijuuro menyeringai senang, dan mengikuti langkah buru-buru Shintarou.

.

.

.

**Ya Ampun**

**Kuroko no Basket©Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Midorima x Akashi**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, mungkin ada typo, humor gagal, dan kesalahan lain.**

**Selamat membaca, ya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shintarou menyesap tehnya yang masih hangat, Seijuuro yang berada di hadapannya pun melakukan hal serupa. Bedanya, Seijuuro menyesap teh sambil membaca buku. Sesekali, Seijuuro menatap Shintarou penuh selidik.

Sudah kurang lebih dua tahun sejak mereka menjadi teman satu kamar. Jujur, Shintarou sudah bosan meladeni Tuan Muda Akashi ini. Dari masa SMP mereka nyaris selalu bersama. Yah, walau sewaktu SMA hubungan mereka merenggang. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Setelah kebetulan diterima di universitas yang sama, Akashi malah menawarkan untuk tinggal di apartemen miliknya, yang memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Seijuuro untuk mengelolanya, begitu sih kata Seijuuro. Dan dengan baik hati, Seijuuro memberi satu kamar cuma-cuma pada Shintarou. Gratis, bukan diskon, bukan promo. Gratis tis tis tis.

Kurang apa coba?

Mungkin... satu aja sih

_Kenapa harus satu kamar sama makhluk ini coba? _begitu kira-kira suara hati Shintarou saat mengetahui syarat-dan-ketentuan-yang-berlaku-untuk-dapat-gratisan. Saat itu Shintarou dihadapkan pada dua pilihan berat. Sekamar dengan Seijuuro yang notabenenya adalah pemilik, dan _you know_-lah bakal seperti apa gunjangan batin Shintarou jika tinggal disana. Atau memilih apartemen sebelahnya yang bobrok dan usut punya usut disana banyak hantunya.

Ogah dua-duanya, sebenarnya. Tapi, daripada harus membayar? Daripada dihantui makhluk serupa Kuroko (yang jauh lebih transparan) setiap malam? Atau daripada cari apartemen yang lebih jauh dari kampus?

Ya ogah dong ya.

Tapi ya itu, resiko ada di kejiwaannya. Masa iya sekamar sama makhluk jelmaan iblis seperti Akashi Seijuuro. Manusia yang (katanya) absolut. Manusia yang bisa segalanya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagi Shintarou—dia berusaha menyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja pada saat pertimbangan. Dasar maso kau.

"Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa memanggil namaku," Seijuuro menutup bukunya, "baguslah, dengan begini kita menjadi lebih _intens_, lho_._"

Oh, ada kecoa dibalik keset. Ada cabai rawit dibalik lumpia—ups, untuk normalnya, ada udang dibalik batu. Ada maksud tersembunyi. Modus. Kode. Dasar.

Shintarou yang sedang menikmati makanannya pun, nyaris tersedak. "H-hah?"

Seijuuro terkekeh, "kamu memang tidak pernah berubah, Shin. Terlalu serius, gitu aja udah kaget." Seijuuro menutup ucapannya dengan melahap suapan terakhir.

"H-ha?! Shin?" Shintarou nyaris tersedak makanannya, "jangan ikut-ikut Takao dong! Lagipula aku tidak belepotan makannya kok!"

Seijuuro memanas, "Eits, jangan sebut namanya di depanku~" Seijuuro menyilangkan tangan, "tapi aku tidak menambahkan embel-embel '-chan' lho. Jadi beda. Dia tidak ada disini, jadi jangan sebut namanya. Dan aku tidak menyinggung soal kebiasaanmu itu, Shintarou."

Oh, dia merajuk seperti gadis labil. Lihat saja ekspresinya. Bibir ia manyunkan, kaki dan tangan ia lipat, tatapannya pun berubah lebih tajam. Shintarou gelagepan, kakinya gemetaran, keringat dingin mengucur satu per satu.

Sementara orang yang ada di belahan bumi sebelah sana, jauh, jauuuh disana, Takao Kazunari bersin tak henti-henti. Padahal seingatnya, dia tidak terserang flu. Sehat lahir batin.

Nah lho, kutukan setan merah yang sedang cemburu buta. Ups.

"B-baik, baik. Tidak akan kuulangi." Shintarou angkat tangan. Padahal rencana awalnya ia ingin bilang 'emang kamu siapa aku?' tapi ia urungkan niat terpujinya itu. Takut-takut manusia itu semakin murka, hancurlah dunia.

Sudah ke berapa ribu kali Shintarou mengalah? Entahlah, Shintarou pun malas menghitungnya. Dari masa SMP, saking baiknya—atau saking takutnya—ia selalu jadi pihak yang mengalah di antara mereka. Kapan terakhir kali Seijuuro mengalah? Entahlah, yang pasti sudah (sangat sangat sangat) lama sekali.

Shintarou beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju balkon, mencari udara segar. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang masih sangat segar walaupun sudah tidak terlalu pagi—sekarang ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi—dan berterimakasihlah pada hari libur karena ia tak perlu pergi ke kampus.

Seijuuro menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba. Shintarou yang terkejut pun nyaris melompat kalau saja ia tak ingat ia berada di lantai sebelas, "jangan mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau jadi mirip Kuroko sih?!"

"Haha, tak kusangka kau nyaris melompat," Seijuuro tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya ia sukses dalam misi Mengagetkan Midorima Shintarou. Seijuuro menjawab, "memang aku sedikit tertarik dengannya, tapi hatiku tetap buatmu, kok~"

Shintarou mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, "Gombal. Dan aku nggak nanya, lagipula apa peduliku?!" Shintarou menjawab dengan ketus.

"Ho~ tidak perlu cemburu Shin sayaang~" Seijuuro mendekati Shintarou.

Shintarou buru-buru menjauh, "Tch," Shintarou mendecih, kemudian berbalik dan dengan cepat menghindari Seijuuro. Astaga, ia memang makin merepotkan jika sudah begini!

Seijuuro terkekeh geli, diiringi seringaian. Ia menatap punggung tegap Shintarou yang perlahan lenyap.

Matahari kini berada di pucuk kepala. Perut pun kembali meminta jatah makanan. Shintarou menutup bukunya. Ia kelaparan, lalu menuju dapur. Dan saat ia membuka seluruh lemari, ia tak menemukan makanan satupun. Dasar, mentang-mentang Seijuuro itu penguasa dapur—dan penguasa segalanya, katanya—ia tidak memberi tahu padanya jika masakan yang dimasaknya tadi pagi adalah yang terakhir. Dengan kata lain, bahan makanan telah habis.

Kenapa mereka tidak pergi berbelanja? Jawabannya simpel. Dikarenakan Tuan Muda Akashi tidak mengajak mereka berbelanja. Atau paling tidak, dia yang berbelanja. Bukan, bukan karena Shintarou itu pemalas sehingga ia tidak berbelanja. Saat Seijuuro tidak di rumah, ialah yang memasak. Iya, meski rasanya tidak karuan (dan itu yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Shintarou tidak diperkenankan menyentuh dapur). Tapi sejak awal ia tinggal di sana, Akashi lah yang mengatur segalanya. Meski berulang kali Shintarou berusaha memberi Seijuuro keringanan untuk tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi 'pengasuh'-nya. Shintarou tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu, jujur saja. Tapi tetap saja Seijuuro kekeh dalam pendiriannya.

Memang, Seijuuro diperintah ayahnya untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga barunya—apartemen kelas atas ini. Dan juga meminta Seijuuro untuk berlatih mandiri. Mandi sendiri sih sudah jelas ia bisa. Masak sendiri? Nah, itu yang coba ayahnya latih. Karena saat di rumah megahnya, ia nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh dapur. Ayahnya pun memperbolehkan Seijuuro memberi kamar gratis pada teman yang ia percaya sebagai pendampingnya—ups, maksudnya sebagai teman satu kamarnya. Dan hasilnya, Seijuuro memilih Midorima Shintarou sebagai teman satu kamarnya.

Dan entah kenapa, sekarang Akashi Seijuuro seperti dilatih menjadi pembantu rumah tangga. Ayolah, seorang Akashi harus bisa menjadi apapun!

.

.

.

Tapi gak kacung juga keles.

Shintarou sebelumnya hendak mengecek kulkas, tapi secarik kertas menghentikan niatnya. Kertas itu bisa menempel dengan bantuan magnet kulkas berbentuk wortel.

Oh, oke. Shintarou _speechless_. Apa-apaan ini surat ini. Isinya...

_Hello Midorima Shintarou~_

_Mencari makanan? _

_Lapar?_

_Kasihan, tadi pagi adalah roti dan telur terakhir yang bisa dimasak. Maaf aku tiba-tiba pergi niatnya mau belanja sebenarnya, tapi gak jadi. Salahnya kau tidak berhenti-berhenti membaca buku. Dan aku yakin tadi kau marah padaku._

_Apa? Berharap aku minta maaf? Ogah. _

_Jadi sekalian deh kamu ku kerjain._

_Jadi, tolong datang __**sekarang**__ ke Maji Burger. Sesuai perkiraanku, kau membaca surat ini sewaktu pukul 18:40. Aku benar kan?_

_Wah jelas, kan aku selalu benar. Ingat itu._

_Sign, Akashi Seijuuro._

Selesai membaca surat nista itu, Shintarou segera melirik jam dinding yang berada di jangkauannya. Oke, Seijuuro benar. Sekarang ini jam menunjukkan pukul 18:40. Shintarou sebenarnya mager pangkat dua. Tapi, demi perut tercintah yang minta makan, ia rela keluar rumah. Ia berganti baju, memakai jaket, dan tak lupa membawa benda keberuntungan hari ini. Kulit kerang ajaib—ups, kulit kerang biasa kok, cuma ukurannya aja yang besar. Dan kulit kerang itu wajib di hias. Karena kepepet, Shintarou memakai pita merah dengan corak lope-lope. Norak lu.

Kurang lebih 15 menit dan ia sudah sampai di Maji Burger._ For your information_, Maji Burger itu membuka cabang di mana-mana. Dan kebetulan ada yang di dekat apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya, jarang-jarang ia diajak kesana.

Shintarou membuka pintu. Dan dengan cepat ia sudah menemukan Seijuuro. Ayolah, warna rambutnya sangat mencolok. Seijuuro yang menyadari kedatangan Shintarou pun langsung senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ia memesan satu porsi burger berserta kentang goreng. Dan minumannya sudah pasti _Black Coffee_ dengan gula sedikit.

Shintarou segera memesan makanan. Antrian hari ini lumayan panjang. Padahal perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Oh, tidak mengherankan, sih. Hari ini akhir pekan. Dan ia mendapat antrian setelah—

—tunggu.

"T-takao!?" Shintarou buru-buru memanggil orang di depannya. Dan benar saja, orang di depannya langsung menoleh.

"Whoa! Shin-chan~ lama tak jumpa, ya~?" sapa Takao sumringah, ia menepuk pundak Shintarou, "apa kabarmu~?"

Alarm bahaya imajiner mulai berdering. Jika saja Seijuuro tahu, kiamat kecil akan terjadi disini, "h-hei, makan di tempat lain saja sana!"

Dahi Takao mengerut, "lho? Kok aku diusir? Kan yang datang aku duluan. _Hidooi_~"

"Shintarou, pesan makan saja kenapa lama sekali, antri ya? Dan siapa yang—" mata Seijuuro seketika memicing tidak suka kepada pemuda di depan Shintarou, "—kau ajak bicara? Ups, sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kemari kau!"

.

.

.

.

**Tamat, LOL.**

**A/N****: Halo! Saya disini! Ups, gak ada yang kenal ya? Saya kenalan lagi deh. Nama saya Aprktbrt (jangan tanya kenapa huruf vokalnya cuma satu). Sebenarnya saya sudah lama disini, cuma jaraaaaaang banget nulis. Saya sering menghantui(?) Fandom ini, tapi jarang nulis. Saya professional reader :v /apaan**

**==OMAKE==**

"Maafkan aku, Shintarou." oh, ini kejadian langka. Akashi Seijuuro minta maaf, wow!

Shintarou menyesap minumannya. Makanannya sudah ludes karena ia sudah sangat lapar, "kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya kalem.

Sebenarnya beberapa saat yang lalu, Shintarou deg-deg an terus. Ayolah, mantan partnernya (ehem) saat di SMA Shuutoku tiba-tiba ada disini. Dan Seijuuro mengetahuinya. Jadilah, kiamat kecil di Maji Burger. Untunglah, keadaan sudah tenang berkat kebijakan sang Midorima Shintarou melerai mereka.

Walau Shintarou nyaris babak belur.

"Aku... sebenarnya cemburu." setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Seijuuro menjawab.

Shintarou terkejut, "Hah?"

"Iya, cemburu," Seijuuro meraih kentang goreng miliknya, lalu memakannya dengan tenang, berbeda dengan air mukanya sebelumnya yang berubah sedikit dingin, "dan aku tidak suka di PHP-in."

Shintarou terdiam sejenak, ingin rasanya ia _headbang_ di tembok terdekat. Shintarou menjawab dengan kalem, walau sebenarnya hatinya sedang bergejolak, "kamu sebenarnya juga PHP-in aku, lho—"

"Tembak aku makanya." Seijuuro memotong.

Krik.

Dan setelah kejadian absurd itu, Shintarou akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menembak Seijuuro. Bukan di Maji Burgernya yang jelas, malu dong di liatin orang-orang. Setelah permintaan khusus dari Seijuuro, ia langsunh menggeret Seijuuro keluar.

"A-a-a-kutertarikkepadamusudahlamajadimaukankamujadipacarkuinikamuyangmemaksalhoya?!"

"Ya."

**TAMAT, dengan absurdnya.**


End file.
